Highborne's Legacy
by Last-Dynasty
Summary: You ever play WoW and wish, at least a little, that you WERE your character? Well, it seems our friend has taken it a bit too far. Join him, as he ventures through Azeroth; throwing spells (hopefully); wooing women (unlikely), and sparking a quest beyond your imagination (say what?). M for language, sexual themes, and possible (though unlikely) sex.
1. Prologue

**The Prologue**

* * *

"FUCK!" I slammed my hands on my desk, infuriated at the screen. We had been raiding the Nighthold, just at Gul'dan, when he cast _Desolate Ground_ , killing most of our DPS. Me included.

"Cheer up, butt, we got really close. Just, you know, try not to die next time." My friend, Sam, giggled from my headset, some others following behind him. (So sorry, forgot to introduce myself AHEM! I'm Percy, shut up, and I'm a 22 year old American. I'm an "active" WoW player, and I'm part of a diverse guild. 'Merican, Welsh; English; Scottish, you name it. Got one Irish, Toby, and he is our universal playtoy. Sam's Welsh btw, and I'm the only American. Shocker).

I groaned, "Well, you did a good job raid leading. Just, you know, make a better callout next time BOSS." Some ooos and snickers followed that, much to my pleasure. "Fair enough, fair enough, but at least I didn't stand in the fire."

 _Bastard_ , as I sat defeated. I was casting, what could I do? "Alright, can we just go again? Want that Jaraxxus toy." Another big _ooo_ came from Shaun, "Oh, he's deflecting, boys. Get him outta here!"

"To my defense, weren't you standing in the fire, too?"

"Yeah, but I was busy tanking Gul'dan. I ain't got time for that."

I was about to retort, but I know I'll lose. My so-called friends are always out for blood. "Speaking of not having time, I've got to go. My nan's in town and we're taking a trip to visit early tomorrow. Let's call it a day and meet at, say, 7 tomorrow night. Alright?" I was a bit dismayed at Sam, but the real world always beats the virtual one. Always.

"Yeah sure, I've got work to do anyways. Let's not cast a heal on our inflated selves, yeah? See ya." Before he got to make a snarky comment I closed Discord; logging out to the home screen. I just stared at my main for a quick second, looking into his golden eyes. I played a Night Elf Mage, Arcane, and I loved him. I'm a huge Highborne fan, so I made him look like one, pink skin and white hair. I've been through a lot with him, ever since WotLK. I didn't play Vanilla WoW, was too young to even know what it was. As I got older I started playing online games, eventually making it to WoW. Unfortunately for me, though, Cataclysm came out soon after I joined; I didn't get to see Azeroth as it was before, only sparse areas. I was a solo player, living by the PvE, barely touching PvP. Facing players never took my fancy, I just wanted to kill some mobs. Then, I met Sam in Mists, our group still being pretty small. Eventually it grew, then we gained some popularity, taking the first kill on a new mini-boss. People wanted to join, but we never took anyone who couldn't match our timezones. When Legion came out we gained some energy, hoping that we could forget WoD (stuck there, forever...ugh). Now with the new Allied races coming out I can already see my Nightborne...whatever. _Probably a Mage, but maybe a Rogue, haven't tried them out_.

I shut down my computer, looking at the clock. 6:56, _Ahh, I gotta get up early. Probably gonna get chewed out at for no reason, again._ Taking my shirt off, I caught a quick glimpse of myself in the mirror on my door. Having a slightly toned build, I gave a little flex; laughing at my dorkiness. I layed down onto my one-person bed, never expecting company.

I closed my eyes, thinking of my friends names, their avatars, and our guilds name.

 _The Triumvirate._

As I laid there, I began to feel a little weird. Nothing too wrong, _Probably just my fan going._ It started to increase, so I turned over; pulling the blanket over me to stop it. That didn't help so I sat up, looking towards my fan, but it wasn't on. I started feeling drowsy, falling down onto my bed softly. Before I passed out, I saw the face of my avatar behind my eyes, his eyes flaring.

 _Darminus._

* * *

 _ **Hello there, friends! I've returned, again, and I'm adamant to finish this one. One of my favorite games is WoW, and I've always had a little temptation to write my own story for it. Recently, I've started to read fanfiction again, and I've been so inspired from them that I couldn't help myself. One thing I've noticed, so many female characters or OC stories, but so few male Night Elf ones, too. So, I decided to do a mix, Highborne OC Night Elf story, or HOCNE (waiting for the patent on that). This is just the beginning, and I hope that you guys are as excited as I am.**_


	2. The Awakening

**The Awakening**

* * *

I could hear the trees rustling, the birds chirping, and, for some reason, someone talking. _I don't remember having company._ I felt my blanket on me _normal_ , but my bed felt weird. It was much more comfortable than I remember.

I tried to open my eyes, but the pull to keep them closed was too strong. All I could do was wait and listen, vainly trying any way to move. After hearing some more talking, I gave one last final effort, putting everything I had into it. I managed to crack my eyes open a little, then their defences gave way. My eyes opened...and then they widened.

In front of me was a beautiful, yet strange looking woman. She had white hair, white-bluish skin, long...ears, and had the most gorgeous silver eyes. _Wait, silver eyes? Long ears?_

I didn't get to think any further as she started to undress, taking off the _robe?_ she was wearing. She then bent over 90 degrees, giving me a full view of her underwear, getting her legs out of the robe. _Ah...ah...ah…_ It was then when she was unclasping her bra that I regained my senses. "Woah, woah, woah, STOP!"

She turned to me, surprise written all over her face. When she saw me she seemed to look relieved, then she slowly turned her eyes downward, realizing her current state. A massive blush spread across her pretty face before she covered herself haphazardly with her dropped robe.

"How dare you spy on a Priestess of Elune while she is changing!"

 _Priestess? Elune?_ I had quite a few questions, but for right now I needed to defend my honor. "I just woke up, I didn't mean to see your-"

"BY THE GODDESS!"

I had gotten up, letting the blanket on me fall off, to explain myself, when the woman turned away again. I looked down...and was both happy and confused.

Confused, as my body was much different than before I passed out. Happy, as my dick was also larger than before. _Hey, I got an upgrade!_ I looked back at the Priestess, but she was still turned, back firmly to me. I thought I could hear some gasps coming from her, when she turned, very slowly, to me. She made a very careful effort to not look, or stare, at my dick.

"A Priestess is forbade to see a man like this. She is only allowed to lay with the man she would call her mate." She gave me a few moments to process this, but I was only more confused.

"If I were to report this transgression not only would our reputations be tarnished, but I would lose my mantle as Priestess and be treated as such. You would be either thrown into the prison or become an outcast, never to return to Kaldorei society unless you made amends."

 _Did she just say Kaldorei?_ Suddenly she started to walk toward me, which effectively made me inwardly panic. "We only have two options now. Either we report this, or we come to an...understanding." She was within two feet of me now, I could feel my heart trying to escape my chest.

"Will you...become my life-mate? To save ourselves?"

I stared at her, for an uncomfortable amount of time. I was transfixed, not only by the absurdity of her question, but also by her beauty. Being this close I was able to see her every feature, from her silky hair to her smooth skin. What really caught me, however, was her eyes.

Silver, glowing orbs. As if the Moon itself was staring right back at me, her face showing her deepest beauty. I wanted nothing more than to sink in their glow, bathe in it, letting myself stay there forever. I was so absorbed in them that I didn't notice the nervous look on their owner's face. She cleared her throat, pulling me back to reality.

"Well, what is your answer?" I only had two questions for her to answer, to ease my mind.

"I have several questions. Okay, first...WHAT?!" She leaned back a bit, obviously taken aback by my outburst, "Second...THE FUCK!?"

She looked even more surprised, with a noticeable disapproving look.

"Excuse you?" I took a breath, finally calming my nerves.

"Sorry, had to get that off my chest. Also, no."

That didn't seem like the answer she expected, giving me a questioning look. "You would rather live as an outcast than to accept my offer? Very noble of you, but I'm afraid that would be a mistake."

 _Why can't she just let this go? It's not a huge deal._ "Listen, as beautiful as you are, and, I'm assuming, nice I don't think we'll be able to do...that."

She crossed her arms, pushing her sizeable breasts to her chest. "Well, I, for one, am not willing to live the rest of my days as a failure. Besides, why wouldn't we be able to? We are two healthy, strong adults fully capable of...that."

Before I could even think about it, I saw a mirror on the back wall. The woman's back was there, but where there should have been me was...someone else. I furrowed my brows, gaining the Priestess' attention. She turned to the mirror, but she just gave a blank look, seeing nothing wrong. I walked past her until I was right in front of it, where I had a second panic attack.

Where there should have been me standing there, instead I saw a very familiar face. With golden eyes, white hair, and violet-pink skin. I was taller, much taller, and my body was more muscled. My ears, I hadn't noticed it yet, were much longer, going past my head. My hair was long, going down my back and on the front of my shoulders. I had a large beard, only going to my chin. I recognized this person, I knew exactly who it was.

"Darminus?"

The Priestess came up behind me, "So, that's your name. We found you in the middle of the temple pool, lying on the edge. We thought perhaps you had fallen asleep and asked around, but no-one knew who you were. We've put your equipment in the chest there." She waved to the box next to the mirror, but I didn't care about that right now. What I did care about was what the hell was going on.

I turned around, only to see the Priestess once again removing her bra. "What are you doing?!" She looked at me, "What do you think? I'm preparing." _FOR WHAT?_ I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth. "I already said-"

Her bra was about to fall off, but I stepped in, grabbing the straps and holding them to her shoulders. We were inches apart now, our faces so very close. I looked into her eyes, and she into mine. It was...magical. I felt if I turned away now my very shell of existence would falter and crumble. Our breathing started to increase, and she began to slowly move her mouth towards mine. I could feel her breath on my lips, she was so near.

"Wait."

She stopped, moving back to her original position.

"What is it? Why stop?"

I never wanted to admit this to anybody, I haven't even told my friends. It was a slight shame that I've held for a few years now, although I know I shouldn't. It's honestly one of the reasons I'm in college, but only a small one.

"I've never...umm...done this...sort of thing...before."

She raised an eyebrow a little, but that fell to a small, nervous smile. "I haven't either. Being a Priestess doesn't allow this sort of behavior."

We both gave a little laugh, audibly nervous. _At least I'm not the only virgin here. Small comfort._ We gazed into each other's eyes again, and she resumed her former movement. She moved so slowly, it was agonizing. I took the amount of time I had to remember how to kiss. I've only done it once, and it was a very quick peck from a girl. She was centimeters from me when something seemed to click in my brain.

I moved, and my lips were on hers. She gasped, probably not expecting me to take the initiative from her. We held each other like that for a while, both probably not knowing how to proceed. When we finally did part we were breathing heavily, for all the right reasons. She stepped back, my hands leaving her shoulders, and her bra finally fell to the floor.

 _Please don't get hard, please don't get hard, please don't get hard._ I couldn't close my eyes, they were just...glued to the sight before them. Breasts the size of melons with slightly darker nipples, nice and perky, were all I could see. I finally managed to bring my eyes up, only to see the Priestess' eyes were staring at me, only lower. I looked down, understanding why.

 _Definitely bigger than before._ I was fully erect, causing a little blush to come to my face. I looked back at her, a bigger blush on hers.

"Well (ahem) would you like to sit down?"

She motioned towards the bed I was on a few minutes ago, and I could see why it was so comfortable now.

It was a very lavish bed, a rich purple cloth blanket stretching over the entire width, or it did, now being very ruffled. The headboard was a dark wood, carved into a wave pattern, ending with a rise in the middle. It sat in the middle of the room, which I noticed was quite expansive. I moved over and sat on it, feeling the cloth. _Is that silk?_

The Priestess came over and sat down next to me, trembling slightly. "I suppose if we're going to do this it may as well be here and now." I chuckled, feeling just as nervous. I didn't know how to continue, but it seemed she did.

Standing up, she got down on her knees in front of me, causing my heart to start racing. "I learned from my fellow Priestess' who are married on how to do this, but I've never...umm...practiced."

She sidled up my legs, now with my hard-on in front of her face. _Is she going to-OOOOHHH my god!_ I let a moan out of my mouth, feeling her hand slowly start to stroke me. _So much better than jerking off. So much._ Small at first, my breathing started to get heavier as she slowly sped up. I couldn't resist the temptation, it was killing me.

I sat up, to her surprise, and offered her my hand. She questionably took it, and I pulled her up to stand in front of me. She gave a small gasp of surprise, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I had to tilt my head back a bit so I could look past her breasts, looking her in the eyes. She seemed to realize what was next, giving me a slight challenging grin. She sat down on my lap, not yet letting me enter.

She began to straddle me, both of us starting to moan with the feelings of pleasure. As she was doing this I saw her breasts bouncing slightly, giving me an idea. I gently grabbed her right one, causing a moan to come from her mouth. I started to massage it, never going roughly. I took my other hand and did the same with the left, more groans of pleasure leaving her lips. She began to straddle me faster, until she stopped and pushed me down onto the bed.

Looking up at her in surprise, I could see her blushing face smiling devilishly. "Well, for someone with no experience you sure seem to know what you're doing." I grinned sheepishly.

"Call it an instinct." She rose herself up, when I felt her grab my member again. A slight groan escaping me, I saw what she was doing. She seemed to be trying to find a good angle for me to enter, but it didn't look like she knew where. A sudden thought came to my mind.

"Wait. Will you get pregnant if we do this?"

She rose her head to look at me, "I highly doubt it. The chances are extremely slim." I sighed in relief, then in immense pleasure as I felt my member enter her. She lowered herself slowly, taking as much as she could, which appeared to be quite a bit. When she finally stopped we were both breathing heavily, her a bit more. I looked at her questioningly, and she gave me a nod of being alright.

She began to raise herself up then lower back down, pumping me the whole way. The pleasure was so immense I had to focus on breathing to not pass out. She sped up, causing me to sit up and put my hands on her waist. I started lifting her, helping in the action. We were going at a nominal pace now, neither of us giving the other time to stop. It was only after a few minutes that I began to feel my climax coming.

"I'm going to...cum...soon." She grinned at me, "Me too."

That made me smile, knowing that I lasted as long as her. The buildup was amazing, we were going faster and faster. Only a minute more and I couldn't contain myself. I brought her head down and locked her lips with mine, the both of us groaning into each other's mouths as we came into blissful peace. We stayed like that for a minute or two before she finally got up, the two of us laying next to each other.

I turned my head toward her, "You know, I still don't know your name." She turned to me, giving me a warm smile.

"Lanathil, Lanathil Starfallen."

* * *

 **I think I may have read a bit too much M-rated stuff, I'm getting some sort of feel for it. Anyways, that's the first (or second if you wanna get all technical lol) chapter in Highborne's Legacy, hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought of all the juicy bits, I've never written anything like that so tell me what you thought, as I'm sure you're all expert connoisseurs of sexual things haha. Yup, that's it, and I will see you all next chapter. 'Til then!**


	3. Insolence

**Insolence**

* * *

I laid in the bed, watching her as her chest slowly rose and fell underneath the blankets. After we had finished our "session" she suggested we rest to gain back our strength. I agreed, but only until she fell asleep. I had to explore, see where I was in my dreamscape. This was obviously a dream, there's no other way I could have had such amazing sex, or be my avatar in WoW.

Right?

To test this I decided to pinch myself...hard. _Ow! Okay, maybe this is just a very realistic dream._ I slowly rose from the bed, making sure I didn't cause any noise. Surprisingly, not a single creak came from it. _This thing must be hella expensive._

I crossed over to the chest next to the mirror. Before opening it I took a glance into the glass surface one more time. I really was my avatar, Darminus, in much more detail than before. It was so...real, a little too real, honestly. I let my hand trail through my hair, noticing how soft and smooth it was. I had some underwear on now too, thanks to... _Lanathil_.

A slight smile perked one side of my mouth up, simply thinking of it. Her name was very pretty, it gave me slight jitterz just rolling it off my mind's tongue. Bringing my eyes back to the chest, I noticed it had a lock on it. I reached down, tugging at it, but no progress was made.

Sighing, I was about to crawl back into the bed when I saw Lanathil's white robe off to the side of the room. _Maybe she has some pockets._ I walked over, picking it up, rummaging around to find a pocket. Fortunately, I found one just at the side of the leg area. Reaching in I found a key, but also something else. I pulled out a small book, the key just under my hand. It was brown, with a clasp, ornately leather bound as well.

My curiosity got the best of me, forcing me to set down the key on the nearby table and open it. I took one look over my shoulder, checking if she was still asleep. I felt a little bad prying into, possibly, her personal documents, but I was too nosy to not do it. Undoing the clasp, I flipped through the book, seeing this was a medical journal of some sort. It had notes of varying kinds, detailing the conditions of and proper remedies for patients.

 _Huh, she's a nurse_. _Who knew?_ Accidentally flitting past the last entries, I quickly went back to check them out.

 _Eludore, 23rd day, Year 32_

 _Occupant is a male Kaldorei, his age and identity are unknown. Found lying asleep next to the shrine with no noticeable injuries. He has been brought to one of the chambers in the Temple, and I have been given the duty of watching over him. His appearance is different compared to most Kaldorei, he is of a lighter complexion and hair color. His armor appears to be that of a spellcaster, but it is unfamiliar to us. He sleeps peacefully, softly. I wonder when he shall wake up?_

 _A spellcaster?_ I looked over myself, not feeling any sort of power. Darminus is a mage, max level, but I felt completely normal. _Maybe I have to see a trainer to activate it?_ I went back to the journal, reading the next entry.

 _Eludore, 24th day, Year 32_

 _The occupant has begun to murmur in his sleep, yet I cannot make out much. I have only understood the term "triumvirate". No historical recordings have mentioned that name, a mishap on our part. Much of our history has been lost from The Sundering, a document with that term perhaps residing in a lost ruin. It begs the question, is he a lost survivor of The War of the Ancients? Did he manage to finally find his way back to his people and collapse in the Temple?_

That entry troubled me, for I had no relations whatsoever in Azeroth, aside from Lanathil. _Maybe I should come up with some sort of backstory?_ I remembered that I loved to think of Darminus as a Highborne. _Hmm, Highborne survivor, ehh? Sounds like a good idea._ _Back to the book._

 _Eludore, 25th day, Year 32_

 _To my astonishment, the occupant's eyes suddenly opened while I was reading. They were a bright, flaring amber. Just as sudden, they closed once more. I immediately went to inform High Priestess Tyrande and Shan'do Stormrage. Shan'do had a few speculations, perhaps he was an ancient druid who had been asleep for 10,000 years like himself, but Tyrande pointed out his strange garb being nothing like a druid's. According to Shan'do, ancient druids did not wear the same outfits as today, they were more reserved to keep up appearances in society. The High Priestess thought he may be an ancient spellcaster, but Malfurion said that they would have known of an ancient sorcerer with golden eyes, as they are very rare and become minor celebrities. Perhaps he has a great destiny, such as the Betrayer, though we did not mention him. They both agreed, however, that they could not sense his power. For all we know, he might even be_...

The entry suddenly cut off, leaving me with more questions. What do I say to people? I've been asleep for 3 days? Where the hell is some food? I do know, however, that I really want to meet Malfurion and Tyrande. I started fanboying a little internally, I loved the Night Elf campaign in Warcraft III.

I turned back to the chest, taking the key from the table. I bent down, unlocking the chest and seeing my gear. I had a headless set of the Wrathful Gladiator's Silk armor, though I didn't do it myself. By paying an enormous amount of gold I got some guy to farm the set for me, even though he kept asking for a bit more gold every time, which I refused to. The set may not look very Highborne-ish, but I like to think so. _Works as a transmog._

The one thing I did notice was my staff missing. It was Sol's Magestaff, another transmog, but it wasn't in the chest or anywhere around. _I'll have to ask. Should I wait for Lanathil to wake up?_ I looked back at her slumbering form. I couldn't do it. _Let her sleep. She might even thank me for sorting things out by myself._

I started to put my armor on… only to realize I didn't know how. The robes, pants, etc. were fine, but the shoulderguards and the cloak were a dead end. _How the hell does my character wear this? It feels so fucking heavy._ After trying to find some way to even just attach the armor I gave up, deciding to figure out some other way after I talked with Tyrande and Mal.

I walked to the door at the end of the room and opened it, being moderately surprised. The hallway was very grand, with quite a few rooms on both sides. A skylight in the ceiling illuminated the hall with a pale glow, showing the marble floors and walls. A long purple carpet ran down the middle, tapestries of moons and other symbols lining the walls.

There was a large door at the end, my feet leading the way there. I turned left and right inspecting the statues between the tapestries. They depicted sentinels and priestess', with the occasional warden as well. I reached the door, not quite sure how to open it, when I heard something on the other side. It sounded like laughter.

All of a sudden the door began to open, the voices becoming clearer. I dashed behind the swinging door into the corner, the door stopping mere inches from my face, and I listened.

"Who are you planning to bring to the festival?" A male, strong and deep.

"I was thinking of inviting Lanathil, she is the prettiest priestess here." Another male, smooth and silky. It was fairly light as well. His voice had a strange tint to it, I couldn't think of what it was.

"Now, you know she's off limits-"

"Oh please, she's not that special. So she's part of some prophecy, big deal. What IS a big deal are those big, bouncy assets of hers."

"Are you insane? What if someone heard you speaking like that? You'd be suspended from the Temple immediately!"

I don't know who that second voice is, but my blood began to boil at his words. _Insolent son of a-_

"They wouldn't dare! I'm the top apprentice druid in Teldrassil, the guards wouldn't even try to touch me or they'd regret it. Malfurion is sure to take me as his heir for Archdruid, they'd have to face him."

"You're the top Druid of the CAT, don't forget that. I'm the top Druid of the Bear, I have just as much of a chance as you. Besides, isn't she taking care of that sleeping guy? She'll be too busy to go."

"Not to worry, my friend, not to worry. All I need is to persuade her with my charm and we'll be good to go. They estimated the poor sap would be asleep for a few days yet, she won't mind."

The voices began to recede, as did the door. I ran to get behind it, feeling the air close around me as I barely made it through. Breathing a slight sigh of relief, I began to make my way down the ramp stairway, my thoughts growing darker along the way.

 _Persuade her my ass, she's sleeping you dumb fuck. Just try it, see where my fist goes in your snobby-_ Being engorged in my thoughts I didn't notice where I was going, bumping into someone. "Sorry, I was just-" My voice suddenly dropped as I saw who I bumped into.

A bare chest with a long, thick green beard. Feathery wings on his arms. Large antlers sprouting from his head. I looked up into the glowing eyes of Malfurion Stormrage, Archdruid of the Night Elves. His eyes shimmered.

* * *

 **AAGGGHHHH….sorry. I apologize for the long wait, I've had a very busy week with a school program keeping me after until night for a few days. I finally managed to write out the chapter, although it's a little shorter than I wanted it to be. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so here it is. I had to do some lore digging, and let's just say I have some great ideas for the future. A small hint for the next chapter: Prejudice. Take that as you may.**

 **Eludore - April in Kaldorei**

 **Remember to follow and review, I'll see you next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Old Hatreds

**Old Hatreds**

* * *

"So, the sleeper has awakened."

I stared, slack-jawed, at the figure in front of me. Malfurion was a good head taller than me, broader as well. It wasn't his stature that intimidated me, it was the sheer power that practically radiated off of him. It was overwhelming, staggeringly so.

"Uhhhhh…."

 _GODDAMNIT MAN, JUST SAY SOMETHING!_

"We had expected you to wake later. It is fortunate you have now, though."

I looked back at Malfurion, silently thanking him for not letting me make a fool of myself.

"Y-Yes, so it is. If you don't mind I'll be going n-"

I had attempted to walk past him, but he stuck a feathery arm in my path.

"Going so soon? The festival has just started, why not enjoy yourself? I'm sure it will help you...re-energize."

 _Well fuck, he's got me._ I nodded, wondering what festival he was talking about. I was walking past him down the stairs when he stopped me again. I turned to see him looking in the direction of the door.

"So, Zelis is looking to bring our young Priestess to the festival, eh? Stay here, I think I need to have a little chat with him."

He pushed open the door, a little forcefully, and walked down the hall. Looking past him I saw the two figures of the druids from before at Lanathil's door, the smaller one leaning against it. _Do not want to be him right now._ As soon as the door closed I made a break for it, jogging my way down the ramp. I ran past a priestess or two, but I didn't even look back to see their faces.

I was outside the entrance by now breathing a little bit, from stress and exertion. I turned to go...anywhere, that is, until I saw the sky.

A grand landscape of stars, so many bright and twinkling in the vast darkness. Waves upon waves of different shades of blue coming together in one brilliant scar across the sky, a masterpiece. I was so taken back by it, I'd never seen a sky so clear or majestic. I was so struck I didn't notice a single tear falling down my cheek.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I turned, finding a hooded figure next to me. He was shorter than a Night Elf, yet seemed tall in stature. His cloak was weathered and brown, seeming to have gone through many years of use. I could not see his face, a shadow lingering where it should have been.

"Yes, it is very beautiful. Where I'm from the sky has very few stars, the light of civilization hiding them. This world, though...it is very beautiful."

I don't know why I said that, I just felt the need to confide with this old man. There was something about him, _Comforting maybe?_ He turned to me slightly.

"This world has many wonders, inside and out, but it also holds many dangers. Walk with me."

I followed him towards a little island off the side of the Temple, walking past Night Elves who, for some reason, did not seem to notice us. We stopped near the water, standing there. I don't know how long I waited for him to speak, until he brought me out of my revery.

"This world is the target of many enemies, both mortal and those who aren't. You know of who I speak, don't you? A raging, burning fire and a shadow so dark it consumes all it touches."

I did know, for I'd fought them many times in Legion. "The Burning Legion and the Void."

He nodded, "Yes, Sargeras and his Burning Crusade. One of the greatest threats to Azeroth, but not THE greatest. The Old Gods, lying in the shadows, for now. The Void, darkness so evil nothing is spared from its grasp. These enemies all threaten Azeroth, but one is very close to returning for a third time."

I was shocked, I now knew where I was in the time period. I was in the very end of WoD, right before Legion. _Who is this guy? How does he even know about the Void?_ Apparently sensing my thoughts he turned to me once more.

"I know of many things, young one, including who you are." _WHAT? NO WAY!_ He gave a slight chuckle, "Oh yes, I do know. I also know of what you will achieve, but I will not say. Knowledge may be power, but knowledge is also a dangerous creature that will turn the sane into madmen."

He turned around, but before he could go I reached my arm out to grab him.

"Wait, who are you? How do you know who I am?"

He turned, and I swear I could see past the shadow a small smirk on the corners of his mouth.

"Don't you already know? A shame, perhaps I will tell you...when we meet again."

He disappeared, fading away into nothingness. I was stunned, so many questions running through my head. That is, until I heard an explosion. A rain of violet washed over me, looking up to see a shower in the sky. _Fireworks?_ Then I remembered Malfurion and the druids talking about a festival.

I saw a gathering across the waters on the shoreline, lights on posts erected with figures walking under them. _Guess it's time to blend in._ Taking a look back at the Temple I started over to the party. Banners were on posts around the area, from purple to white. There were so many I was slightly surprised, never knowing there were this amount of people in Darnassus. _The game really should have more NPCs that are active, this is a lot._ There was music, laughter, and a general sense of joy. Most were talking to their friends, but I did notice a few couples. They were away from everybody else, the guys obviously trying to seduce the girls. However, I did the see one or two girls sidling up to another. _Interesting, interesting._

The devious looks in both parties were plain to see, you could practically feel the tension. It was a little unnerving, considering what happened with me and Lanathil a short while ago. I didn't regret it, though, it was amazing. Thinking back, it wasn't something that normally happens to people. _The World of Warcraft, eh?_

I saw there was some sort of servant guy in a tux with drinks on a platter next to a makeshift table, with more drinks, so I sauntered over to him, despite there being a little bit of a crowd around him clamoring for more.

"Hey man, need some help with those?"

He turned to give me a pleading smile, "Yeah, thanks. People tend to get a bit rowdy during festivals, free drinks and all that. Can you fill up one of the platters and and pass around the drinks? It'd be a load off my shoulders."

I did as he asked, having to smack away sneaking hands every now and then. More than once did some poor, drunken idiot try to get a drink and end up spilling it on himself, or herself. It definitely didn't help with the women, they apparently liked to wear thin clothing at festivals. _You've got to be shitting me, are there any reasonable women here?_ If there were they were probably back home, watching the fireworks.

I eventually ran out of drinks, going back to the drink guy. There wasn't a crowd around him anymore, _Maybe happy hour is over?_ He was standing behind the table, leaning against it. I decided to sit on a stool in front, giving a little wave and a smile. He gave a chuckle.

"So, how many guys spilt their drinks?"

"Four or five."

"How many females?"

I literally had to think about it, "A bit too many to count."

He gave a bigger chuckle, pretending to wipe away a tear, "Yup, that's the usual amount. I swear, sometimes I wonder what they put in these damn things."

I looked him over, seeing his appearance. He had teal hair in a short ponytail and a trimmed beard, with dark purple skin. _Not bad._

"So, what's your name, guy? I don't think I've seen you before."

He was looking at me, his head turned on an upright fist.

"Darminus, what's yours?"

He stood straight, flourishing into a bow, "Ralid, at your service."

 _Ralid,_ I gestured to the drinks, "What is it anyway? I don't think I've ever seen someone that drunk."

I pointed over to some guy hugging a tree, I think he was kissing it too.

We both started laughing, him a bit harder, "Oh man, those sneaky Dwarves! We ordered some of their stout for the festival, but I don't think we'll do that for next year."

I coughed, I was laughing that hard, "What is this festival about anyway?"

A that he seemed to sober up, raising his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Every year the festival is held to honor life and growth, planting a seed, then planting a blessed tree."

I turned my eyes away, not wanting to see the asking look in his eyes.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

I looked back, "No, I'm not. In case you haven't heard...I'm that guy found sleeping near the shrine."

That clearly shocked him, "Really? People have been talking about you ever since you were found, wondering who you are."

He stood up, raising his hands to his mouth, "HEY EVERYONE! THE SLEEPING GUY IS HERE, HE WOKE UP!"

One person spoke up, "WHICH ONE?"

That got a laugh from the crowd, with Ralid shaking his head, "NO, THE ONE FROM THE SHRINE A FEW DAYS AGO!"

That definitely caused a shift in mood, conversations stopping altogether. Everyone was staring at me. They were staring at me. RIGHT AT ME. If I could ever be more uncomfortable, I doubt that day would ever come.

Instantly a swarm of people rushed over, asking all sorts of questions.

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you a druid?"

"What's it like having golden eyes?"

"How old are you?"

"What's with the weird clothes?"

"Why were you at the Temple?"

They kept going on and on, I was at my breaking point. When I almost fell off the stool, I was leaning back so much, I lost it.

"ENOUGH!"

A burst of purple energy shot out from me, sending the people staggering. The drinks from the table flew from it, sending ale flying into the air. I started breathing heavily, looking at my hands. There were small wisps of energy clinging to my fingers, eventually subsiding.

I looked back at the people, some were still on the ground, but they all had the same look in their eyes.

Hatred.

"HE'S A MAGIC USER!"

I turned to the voice, a shaking women. She was pointing at me, her face contorted in absolute RAGE.

"HE JUST ATTACKED US! CALL THE GUARDS!"

I turned to the other voice, a man in leafy clothing. _A druid?!_

I felt a hand grab my arm, "Wait a minute…" There was another man, he was sniffing at me, his eyes bulging.

"HE'S A HIGHBORNE! HIS MAGIC IS THAT OF A HIGHBORNE!"

Dead silence.

There was only dead silence. From everyone. I heard the sound of scraping metal, seeing a woman with a sword in her hand.

"He's a traitor."

 _No-I…_ I shook my head, feeling my face was showing sheer panic. I couldn't do anything, I was helpless.

"Wait...don't-"

"SILENCE TRAITOR!"

The woman was raising her sword, it was wobbling slightly. _I'm going to die. I'm going to be killed by a drunk._

"No…" I stood, shaking the man's hand off me. The sword was fully raised now, teetering to and fro. The woman began to come towards me.

"DIE YOU TRAITOROUS FILTH!"

I raised my own hand, drawing on whatever I could. The sword was about to fall, I was about to unleash the magic I held.

"STAY YOURSELVES!"

We both turned, stopping ourselves short. A small squad of Night Elves in armor were pointing their swords at us, but that's not what I was looking at.

 _Tyrande,_ the game did nothing about her justice. She was mesmerizing, her dress adding to her ridiculous curves. _I'm really glad I'm wearing pants this time._ Her silver eyes matched her jewelry perfectly, the nighttime glow amplifying their brilliance.

"Now, what's this I hear about a Highborne Mage?" She locked eyes with me, "You…" Her tone didn't sound very friendly. I looked back at Ralid, at least his eyes weren't full of rage, only wariness.

 _I'm so fucked._

* * *

 **Hello, and I would like to point out three...four things. 1. Medivh, yes, I know, the controversy. I was wondering today, "I wonder what Medivh is up to?" So, here he is. 2. I know Night Elves are supposed to be, um, let's say "uptight", but not all of them. So I decided the "younger" Elves are more upbeat. 3. Almost no Malfurion, I know, BUT...he comes into play next chapter. 4. The way I'm going to do magic is a very simple one...no incantations. Now, I know that magic in some games say "Incantations activate the spell yada yada ", but I've seen Mages IN-GAME just flick their hands and do shit. So, for me, you gotta think about the spell, imagine it, then do it. See what I'm saying? Darminus panicked, all he wanted was the people to "get away". So...random thoughts = Arcane Explosion. By the way, I wanted to thank everyone for the support they've given me so far, it means a lot, no matter how silent it may be.**

 **P.S. I should give pronunciations for the names.**

 **Darminus - (Dar-mine-is)**

 **Ralid - (Rah-lid)**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you on the next one. Bye!**


	5. Our True Nature

**Our True Nature**

* * *

 _I'm so, so, SO fucked._

I was standing in front of the bar, panicked and defeated, while Tyrande and her guards were eyeing me. The people around us were cautious, every second making me more nervous.

"Well, are you going to arrest him?"

It was the druid from before, the one who called for the guards. His clothes were a darker shade than other outfits I've seen, more of a grey than green. He had his arms crossed, waiting for Tyrande to make a move. Unfortunately for me that's exactly what she did, motioning with her head to two soldiers. They came up behind me, grabbing my arms and restraining them.

"Wait! I didn't mean to hurt them, I panicked and...that happened."

She smirked, "Finally, a Highborne who can admit they can't control their powers. Just like the others."

Some unknown hatred began to build up in me, I couldn't explain it. It felt...old and powerful. Tyrande's words triggered it, but I didn't know why. It started to... _ **control me**_.

"You know fully well that's not what I meant, Tyrande. Perhaps if your citizens could control themselves-"

The guard to my right slapped me across the face, stinging heavily where she struck.

"You will regard her with her title as High Priestess, worm!"

I gazed into her silver eyes, hatred clouding my vision. _**This BITCH has the GALL to strike me? She will regret that…**_

"I will call her as I see fit! You believe she is so SPECIAL, but where was she when the world was facing the Lich King, hmm? Where was she when the Alliance and Horde soldiers died at the Wrathgate? Where were your Sentinels during the Third War? Guarding your trees from NOTHING?!"

That took back the two guards, allowing me to free myself from their grasp. I looked into the eyes of Tyrande, suspicion and distaste clear in her eyes. It only fueled my arrogance and brashness MORE.

"Tell me, _High Priestess_ , do they know about your secret? Do they know about your biggest sin to your own people?"

Her silver eyes narrowed even more, "How could you know of it? How could you know any of what you have said? You are simply a mad Highborne, driven to learn whatever you can to destroy your own people for however long you've walked this earth."

I stared at her, warring feelings echoing inside my mind. Only one seemed to hold out, though, and I didn't want it to pass. Yet it did.

I began to _laugh_.

It was not a warm, welcome laughter. It was cold, and unforgiving. I brought my eyes to Tyrande once more. _**You think me MAD, do you?**_

"How could I know this? I know a great many things, Priestess, more than you, as a fact. The simplest answer I can tell you is this: _I was there_."

A collective gasp went up, from the guards and the nearby people. I smiled, relishing in their shock.

"Oh yes, I was there. I was there when the armies of Azeroth slayed C'thun, I was there when Illidan was wrongfully murdered, I was there as the Lich King breathed his last, I was there when Deathwing's madness was stopped, I was there when Garrosh was brought to his knees in Orgrimmar, and yes, I was there when Archimonde was defeated, in this timeline...and the other."

They all were speechless, my words cutting into their minds like a butter knife. All of them, except for Tyrande's, whose face was stoic amid the storm.

"I was there, _Tyrande,_ in the barrow dens. When you separated from Malfurion and chose your path. Would you like me to regale them with what happened that day? I'm sure it would make for a fine-"

A blow came from behind me, my head swimming in the aftermath. I fell to the ground, a high ringing in my ears. I lifted my eyes, seeing Tyrande in front of me, looking down with scorn. _**They cannot stop us, you and I...They...cannot stop...Darminus…**_

With that my vision faded, leaving only darkness before me.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Lanathil, hurry up and open this door!"

My eyes burst open, waking to this outburst. I slowly lifted up the blanket on me, still groggy from the previous events. My memory came back, memories full of the passionate time I spent with the stranger. _Darminus…_ I smiled, I would not forget that anytime soon.

I went to open the door, only to quickly realize I had no clothes on.

"Patience, I will be there shortly!"

I looked around frantically, finding my clothes all around the room.

"Lanathil, what is taking so long?!" Some laughter came after. "Shut up, Berenil!"

I almost dropped my robe, I recognized the voice. _Oh no...not Zelis…_ I quickly put on the rest of my clothing and ran to the door, pulling it open...with Zelis falling into the room.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?"

Berenil came from around the corner of the door, laughing and holding his stomach. I started laughing as well, the sight of Zelis both hurt and angry was too much.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have stuck to the door like a scared panther then Zelis."

We stopped laughing, the baritone of the voice not needing to say more. I looked behind Berenil...and I saw Shan'do Stormrage right behind his shoulder, looking down upon a surprised Zelis.

"Shan'do! What a... _pleasant_ surprise to see you here."

Berenil jumped back, shocked at seeing Malfurion so close to him, bowing after a moment of awkwardness.

"Shan'do Stormrage! An honor to be in your presence once more."

The whole time his eyes were not focused on Zelis or Berenil, but on me.

"Tell me Zelis, why are you here when the festival is happening right outside? Do you not have a partner to go with you?"

There was a warning in his tone, the implied message making it clear why Zelis was here in the first place. _You must be joking…_

"Of course I do Shan'do, I was simply here to invite Lanthil to partake in the festival with me AND Berenil, nothing else."

Malfurion raised one of his bushy brows, "Oh really? You abandoned your partner for the sake of inviting another? They must be very trusting of you. Alas, it would seem that our young Priestess is not up to the offer."

He reached down to pick up Zelis by his collar, dropping him onto his feet.

"Now, I must go collect our awakened friend…"

Shan'do turned around, but he suddenly stiffened. I looked around him, not seeing anyone.

"Shan'do, is something the matter?"

He turned back, a look of deep concern in his eyes. He brought a hand up to his face, sighing.

"I should have known he would break away." He gestured to us all, "Stay put. Zelis, we will talk about this later. For now, I must seek out the outsider. Who knows where he has go-"

A loud _boom_ came from outside, purple light enveloping the hallway for a moment. We began to hear some sort of uproar.

Shan'do turned to the hallway, quick steps taking him to the exit.

"SHAN'DO! What has happened?"

His head moved to the side, his eyes burning a golden glow.

"His power has been unleashed."

* * *

 **In the Present...**

* * *

 _God...my head…_

It was aching, drowning in a sea of torment. I felt hard ground beneath me. I opened my eyes, seeing a room bereft of light. The air felt stale, leaving an annoying taste in my mouth. A sound of water came to my ears, pleasant...yet foreboding.

I brought myself to my hands and knees, looking at my surroundings. I was on some sort of platform, tree roots above my head. Water surrounded me, a rift between me and an inclining path. There was a light at the end of it, though very faint.

"He has awakened once more. Fetch the Archdruid and the High Priestess."

A woman's voice, yet not friendly. I raised my head, seeing two faint dots in the darkness.

"Where am I...how did I get here?"

A grunt, possibly a chuckle.

"You are in the Hyjal Barrow Dens, awaiting your judgement. You were brought here after your transgressions in Darnassus, though I'm sure you won't remember it, being unconscious."

 _The Barrow Dens? Where Staghelm was held?_ I got onto my feet, eyeing the water.

"I wouldn't if I were you. That water has been enchanted to drain your energy and magic. If you were to drop into it you would sink to the bottom. It drains you even as you stand there, your mana depleted."

She was right, I felt nothing. I remember.. _nothing_.

"Why am I here? I don't remember doing anything wrong, aside from accidentally casting that spell."

The two glowing dots narrowed, coming closer. I could barely make out the figure. Short by itself, but her armor was tall, fanning out on two sides. _A Watcher?_

"Spare me, you not only insulted the High Priestess, but you also illegally casted magic in the city. That alone is enough to imprison you. Yet…"

She paused, letting me sort through her words. _Insult Tyrande? I would never do that...did I?_

"Fortunately for you, though I can't fathom why, the High Priestess and Shan'do Stormrage have granted you a chance to explain yourself. Your words have...interested them, as well as your fellow Magi. You will still be sentenced, however, to right your wrongs. I suggest you take their offer, lest you wish to spend your time down here with me."

The form began to slip away, but a thought creeped into my mind.

"Would that be so wrong?"

The form stopped, it's shadow barely visible in the darkness. It slowly got closer, reaching the precipice of the water.

"What are you implying?"

The silver dots gazed into mine, a sudden feeling overtaking me.

"It must be lonely down here, boring even, only yourself with your fellow Watchers. Perhaps someone with tales of the outside world would be welcome, if I was allowed to tell them."

Her form stood still, but her eyes were intrigued.

"What tales would you be able to tell? I doubt you've been across the whole of Azeroth."

I smiled, sweet memories starting to come back to me.

"Oh, but I have..and even further beyond." That seemed to gain her interest, so I decided to tell a more interesting story. "Tell me, have you heard of the Island Shrouded in Mist?"

Slightly widening, her silver, almost blue eyes told me everything.

"Pandaria? I've only heard stories and rumours."

 _Hmm, this'll be fun._ "Well, if you would like, I can tell you a tale or two of my adventures there. Ms…"

I'm not quite sure, but I swear she smiled at me from underneath her helmet.

"Enya Shadowveil. What is your name, seeing as we'll be spending some time together?"

I smiled, a feeling of lightheartedness taking me. "Darminus, at your service."

* * *

 **Hello everybody, I'm sure you have some questions. "Why did Darminus get all evil and shit?" Well, have you ever asked yourself, "I wonder how our character feels about this?" I think that, determining how we think of our character (Darminus as a Highborne for example), they have their own feelings towards things. The "real" Darminus is a Highborne, so I don't think he'll be happy to be in a very judgemental place. "Our" Darminus controls the body, but in certain situations the "real" one comes out. As for the new character, Enya, I have a special place for her in our tale, so expect to see more of her.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you on the next one. Bye!**


	6. There is Always a Price

**There is Always a Price**

* * *

"...and the old witch tried to turn me into jade! She wasn't a challenge though, I defeated her with a few spells and all the children were free, including young Shin."

I had been telling Enya stories of my adventures in Pandaria, the most recent one being the Jade Witch quest. She tried to not show her interest at first, but eventually she even sat down across from me, asking a question or two every now and then. She was... _intriguing_ to say the least.

"Were there any else that were freed?"

I had to think back, I played toons on each faction. I didn't care about "faction loyalty", I just wanted to try each individual story.

"Oh yeah...there was a Horde Sergeant as well, but he took off while I escorted the children back to the village."

That seemed to disappoint her, "Shame, I would have taken him down while I had the chance."

There was a tone in her voice, one I hear from Warcraft characters with some sort of vengeance to pursue.

"You're not on the best of relations with the Horde, are you?"

Her eyes met mine, a hidden pain inside.

"No, I'm not. Why would I be? They are the enemies of the Alliance, savages, and bloodthirsty monsters."

The anger in her words stirred me, as I had some friends who were Horde players.

"Not all of them are, very few, in fact. They are simply another people, fighting and dying for their home, their families. Are they truly so different?"

She glared at me, "Yes, they are! They constantly wage war with us, they relish in killing our people, they…"

She stopped, drawing her knees up to her chest. _She's...crying…_ I didn't know what to say, I hadn't expected things to take this turn. If I could...I would have given her a hug, but with my current situation…

"What did they do?"

She brought her head back, tears flowing freely.

"It was...a long time ago. During the Third War, to be precise."

"The Orcs had built their footholds in the forest, logging as they pleased. Cenarius had a plan to retaliate, a massive attack to their outlying bases. We took them easily, restoring the trees that had been felled."

She lifted her helmet to wipe away her tears, beautiful blue hair underneath. She had placed a lantern next to her earlier, revealing herself from the shadows.

"We had thought the Greenskins would be a simple challenge, another testament of our strength, but…"

I knew what happened next, I'd played Warcraft III enough to remember how things went.

"Who did you lose?"

Her eyes...they were full of pain...and sorrow.

"My sister...Thera. We had stayed with the Demigod, defending him from any surprise attacks. The Orcs...they were red...and monstrous."

"We were part of the final line. Thera saw we wouldn't make it...she told me to run, but I refused. If I was going to fall I wanted to be by her side. She had pushed me away, trying to have me see reason...and that's when their leader's axe fell on her."

 _She was a Sentinel...she and her sister were at the battle. I made Grom…_

The next thing I knew I was at her side, holding onto her, her head on my shoulder. Her back was laying against my chest, her heartbeat against my own. I didn't care how it happened, all I knew was that I wanted to comfort her.

She brought her head up in surprise, her eyes wide.

"How did you do that? Only the strongest magic users can-"

I forced her head back into my shoulder, a tear falling down my cheek, my body slightly shaking in sadness.

"I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry Enya…"

I felt so much guilt, knowing that I might have caused Grom to kill her sister. I know I didn't, but I couldn't help but feel so guilty, feeling its weight on my heart.

She let her head back once more, her eyes questioning.

"Why do you feel such sorrow? Why do you grieve for one you've never known?"

 _Don't tell her...NEVER tell her._ "I weep for YOU, sensing what you feel. It...cripples me...to know you've gone through so much, yet never having an outlet for it."

Her hands slowly moved to her helmet, taking it off. Her hair cascaded down around her, a deep blue halo. She didn't have long hair like Lanathil, but it did have a short tail in the back. I didn't care, I could only see the face of the woman in front of me.

Violet skin, markings of three lines on both sides of her face. Another pair of silver eyes, only these ones...felt weathered, as if they'd seen too much. _What HAS she gone through all this time?_

She slowly leaned forward, I didn't hesitate this time. Her lips had just brushed mine when we heard a sound of footsteps.

"Enya, how's the captive doing down there?"

We both looked towards the path upwards, realizing the state we were in. We jumped up, Enya occupied with putting her helmet back on.

"He's fine! Hasn't spoken a word!"

I didn't know how to get back on the platform without falling into the water, I didn't know if I could _Blink?_ again. I drew on whatever magic I had, not much available. _Hope this works._

After a second of focusing on the spell I was back on the platform, though I didn't feel too well. _Just how good at this am I?_

I could see a pair of feet coming down the path, more behind them. The last...was more like paws. Soon enough I found four more people in front of me, only two of them I knew. There was Malfurion and Tyrande, the latter none too happy to see me. Mal only looked slightly curious, an eyebrow raised at Enya. _I hope he couldn't hear what we were talking about from up there._

There was another Warden, and someone I didn't expect. He was a Night Elf, but he had a pretty grand staff with him. He looked familiar, pale hair and bright skin. _Is he a Highborne, too?"_

"So, we meet again. Have you learned to control yourself?"

I looked at Tyrande, forcing the dark feelings down. I wasn't going to lose it this time. _**You can't control me, you know.**_

Slightly surprised at the voice, I recomposed myself. "Sorry about the festival, Tyr-High Priestess, I don't know what came over myself. I hope you can forgive me."

Bowing my head, I saw her glare soften somewhat, but only slightly.

"Well, as long as we don't come to another outrage as before...I suppose I can pardon you on that." I raised my head, hoping that I could be let out soon.

"However, the people demand you pay for what you've done."

My smile faltered, disappointed that I wouldn't get off that easily.

"Mordent, do you recognize him from any of the ancient sects?"

Malfurion had turned to the other Highborne, my memory coming back to me.

"Mordent Evenshade? Leader of the Shen'dralar Highborne?"

He raised his brows, "Yes, I am. How do you know about me? I don't believe we've ever met."

 _Ah shit._ I hadn't thought of all the details of my backstory, being too "caught up" to deal with it.

"Well...how could I have not heard of you? After all, you're the one man who brought our people back into Kaldorei civilization, a new bastion for us to thrive in."

After a moment he seemed to agree with my words, turning back to Malfurion.

"No, I don't. He doesn't match any descriptions of known Highborne from 10,000 years ago."

I had hoped I wouldn't be asked more questions, but he asked the one I didn't want to hear.

"Tell us, have you come from another hidden hideout of our people? There is always the chance we haven't come across others."

"No, I haven't."

He frowned, "Then where are you from? Surely there must be some place you have survived all these years."

That gave me a thought, "Before I answer, let me ask you a question. Have the champions on Draenor returned to Azeroth?"

He looked back to Mal and Tyrande, both nodding their heads.

"Yes, they have. What does this have to do with them?"

 _Here we go._ "Well, have you heard of the Broken Isles?"

That surprised all of them, only Malfurion keeping his stoic expression.

"Yes, though we have never ventured there. We haven't been able to explore them, nor did we wish to."

 _Pretty shit explanation, but whatever._ "Well...that's where."

Now even Mal looked surprised, "What? But then, there must be more Highborne there."

I looked back at Mordent, "No, at least none like me. The only true Highborne left are dead, ghosts left to haunt their broken land. I am the last."

They all left to their own thoughts, but Enya was the first to speak up.

"What do you mean "none like you"? Are there other living ones?"

I didn't want to answer, "I don't know. I hadn't left to explore beyond, afeared to leave the safety of my villa. I stayed to hone my power, steeling myself from any potential threat."

Tyrande looked me over, judging me. "Mordent, gauge how powerful he is."

He nodded, casting some sort of spell. It wrapped around me, small tendrils of mist gliding across me. When it ended his eyes were wide.

"He's...much more powerful than we thought, yet most of it is dormant. His magic is ancient, exactly that of the Highborne of millennia ago. If I had to estimate, I'd say he's just as powerful as the Archmage himself, maybe more."

Malfurion stepped forward, stopping at the edge of the water.

"How is it that we could not sense it while you slumbered? How did you find your way to Teldrassil with that much power inside you?"

 _Goddamnit, my brain is starting to hurt._ "Recently my home, Azsuna to be precise, has come under attack by...the Naga."

A familiar glare came across everyone's face, the embarrassment of sharing kinship with them fresh again.

"I was forced to retreat, so I drew my power to teleport to the one spot in the world full of our kins essence. Unfortunately, the Naga attacked while I cast the spell, I believe knocking me unconscious and draining my power."

Tyrande stepped forward as well, "That may be, but you must still pay for your crimes in Darnassus. For now, while a decision is made, you will be given leave to walk the ground of Darnassus." I sighed in relief. "Under guard, of course." _Nevermind, still sad._

She turned to Enya, "You and Malys," I'm assuming the other guard, "will watch him. If any trouble is caused you have permission to use lethal force." _SERIOUSLY!? THEY'LL KILL ME?_

The only consolation was that I'd be with Enya, who I turned to see looking back at me, apparently having the same thoughts.

"Well, when can I leave, if I may ask?"

Mal this time, "Once we have left, of course. Mordent."

He turned to Malfurion, "Yes?"

"We must speak...later."

He nodded, taking it as an indication to leave the Den.

I sat down, waiting for the all clear so I could go.

 _This isn't going the way I thought it would._

* * *

 **Happy...late Mother's Day everyone! I would've uploaded yesterday, but I got caught spending the ENTIRE day with my mom. Managed to write most of it, so that left me the rest today. We're starting to see the "backstory" of Darminus, I have some more to say...later, of course. I know that I said Darminus is basically "all powerful", but he won't be...at first. Things will get interesting, but next chapter will see the return of our favorite barkeep.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you on the next one. Bye!**

 **P.S. Yes, there will be "romance" problems. But we love those, don't we?**

 **P.S.S. In case I've made any mistakes, let me know. I keep having fever dreams that I messed up on certain parts.**


	7. Creating A Party

**Creating A Party**

* * *

 _I need a drink._

I was back in Darnassus, sitting on a bench underneath that bear-tree thing, the Bough of Eternals. I'd be more fascinated with the size of the tree itself, but I was so bored and distracted with the chatter I was a victim of.

On my left was Enya talking to Malys, who was on my right. Apparently, being stuck in Barrow Dens for a long period of time can make Wardens go a tiny bit insane, but only to the point of NEVER shutting the fuck up, or at least with these two. Their current topic was about different clothes they could wear if they ever retired from the Wardens, so...you know...that bored me to no end.

 _I really need a drink._

I don't mean alcohol, as I'm not one to get sloshed, just something to ease my mind. I take a soft comfort in not thinking about anything with a delicious drink going down my throat... _Why doesn't that sound right?_

I was still sitting there, left to my own pity, when I turned my head, seeing a familiar face.

"Ralid?"

He was at the bank, talking to the teller. He was so preoccupied he didn't even notice the growing conversation ten feet from him. Only once I said his name a second time, louder, of course, did he finally see me. He looked a little surprised.

"Darminus?" His casual voice had a few questions in it, but that was fine.

A squeal of delight sounded behind me, revealing Enya practically jumping with excitement.

"OOOOH, that would be the perfect combination. What pattern would go great with it?"

I stood up, partly to get away from the two of them, but mainly to speak with Ralid. I walked over, feeling a little better than before.

"Hey, it's been a week since we saw each other, right?"

He nodded, both brows at opposite heights.

"Yeah, but...what are you doing here? I thought the Wardens arrested you?"

He only had curiosity in his eyes, nothing malicious, thankfully.

"Yeah, but until they've figured out my sentence I'm allowed to go around the city, although I'm under guard."

We looked back at the two, still in their heated discussion.

He smiled, "I suppose so, if you can call it that."

He turned back to me, "Hey, are you guys staying anywhere while you're here?"

"No, actually. The plan was to walk around all day, waiting for the "trial", but it's been a long time. Those two" I motioned with my thumb, "haven't made it easy, either. I could use a bit of R&R."

He looked confused, "R&R?"

 _Whoops, gotta use their vernacular_. "Rest and relaxation. It's...uhh...a shortened term for it I thought up."

He nodded, going over it in his head.

"Not bad, it might catch on. Anyways, I've got this room in the nearby inn. You could stay there, for now."

A devilish smile spread across his face, "You'll have to pay for any expenses you take, of course."

Now I was confused, "What do you mean "room"? Doesn't the inn have only a couple beds?"

"No, they have rooms. You really haven't been to Darnassus before, have you?"

 _Azeroth is way too complicated for me._ "I suppose not, I'm learning new things about it every day."

I walked over to Enya and Malys, waving my hand in front of them to gain their attention. It took a few seconds, but they eventually looked at me.

"Hey, we're going to the tavern. My friend, Ralid here, has offered to let us stay in his room for a while. Plus, I bet you're both hungry." _From talking for so long_ , I said under my breath.

As if on cue both their stomachs growled, surprising the three of us. Enya smiled sheepishly, "Well, I guess so. We're still in the city, so we should be pardoned if we take a break."

I nodded, happy I could take my mind off things.

 _Looks like I'll be getting that drink after all._

* * *

The inn was bigger than I remembered, the main hall as big as the Goldshire Inn...the entire inn. It was all in Night Elf style, of course, a few tables spread about with stools at a counter. A staircase went up to the rooms, another heading downwards.

There were a few companies in here, some louder than others. A couple Humans, a Dwarf, and a Draenei were at one table, drinking and laughing merrily. Two Night Elves were talking in the corner. In the middle, to my full surprise, was a Worgen playing Hearthstone with a Gnome, the Gnome shouting in glee as he pulled off some move. The Worgen didn't look so pleased, however.

 _Fucking yes, nothing else matters right now._

I immediately went over, dragging a shocked Ralid with me.

"Hello there, mind if we play after you?"

They both looked up, the Worgen first to speak.

"Bugger off, we're in the middle of something important."

The Gnome shook his head, his pink moustache waving. "Now Henry, they can use our board if they want. Besides, I do believe you just lost to my Sheep. Ha! A Sheep!"

I looked at the board, the mystical numbers floating above each card.

"TWELVE?!"

The Gnome laughed even harder, seeing my stupefied expression. "Oh, the things a few spells can do. He will never live this down."

The laughter was contagious, earning a chuckle from me. Henry was growling at this point.

"Filgitz Mechatrope, if you do not shut up this instant I will bury you under a tree and piss on your grave to mark my territory."

A moment of silence, then a renewed bout of laughter, even louder than before. Henry just simmered, folding his arms and snorting in anger.

"HEY! We're having a conversation here, if you don't mind."

We all turned to the slurred voice, it was one of the Humans from the rambunctious table.

"You were just as loud earlier, disturbing everyone else. Why can't we have a good laugh?"

He didn't seem to take too kindly to my words, coming forward until he was right in front of me. His breath smelled awful, clear signs of a drunk. _Ugh, not again._

"Watch it, Night Elf. We have just as much right to be here as you, so you can shove it."

I sighed, already regretting saying anything,"I never said you couldn't be here, I'm just saying we can laugh if we want to."

I began to walk away, hoping to get a drink from the bartender, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going? We ain't finished yet."

I turned around, letting what magic I had flare a bit. "You really don't want this fight." I was bluffing, I'd never been in a real fight. The most I knew was how to dodge, but that was it.

He chuckled, getting into a stance, "Oh, yes I do."

He swung his arm back, preparing to hit me, when a hand caught his fist.

"That is enough!"

Enya was between us, her hand holding his fist, reverberating from the force. Her eyes were steely, no mercy within them.

"Unless you want to land yourself in prison, I recommend going back to your friends and staying there."

The man leaned in, his face right beside her helmet.

"You think I'm afraid to hit a lady?"

He reared his leg back, kneeing her right in the stomach. She fell to the ground, coughing.

"Enya!" I was furious, my magic burning in my veins. _**Yes! Let it out, SHOW him your power!**_

I blasted him back, only managing to stagger him. His friends came up behind him, all ready to fight. Ralid stepped up next to me, Henry on my other side.

"Why are you helping?"

He smiled, baring his fangs. "I love a good scrap, 'specially a drunken one. This is gonna be fun."

I didn't know whether to be happy he was on my side, or scared that he was on my side. I saw Filgitz under the table, though I wasn't surprised. Gnomes aren't ones to get into brawls.

Immediately the man charged me, tackling me to the ground. I wrestled with him, trying to flip him over, but he was stronger than he looked. One punch later and I wasn't too happy, neither was the voice in my head. _**What are you doing? Use the Explosion spell, knock him off!**_

I tried, but my head was spinning from that hit, it really packed a wallop. Another one was about to hit me, but everything slowed down, almost stopping entirely.

* * *

I was dragged into the dark recesses of my mind, standing in the darkness. There was nothing, only myself, but I could sense something else.

 _ **You know, we haven't really talked.**_

He was standing in front of me, but...it WAS me.

"Who are you?"

A chuckle, _**I am you, you are I. You could ask me all day, but the answer would be the same. What matters, is that I'm curious about you.**_

"What do you want to know?"

He began to "walk" around me, if I could call it that.

 _ **Before you showed up, I was nothing. Part of nothing. Then I was something more.**_

He stopped, his back to me.

 _ **I was pulled into creation when you were, although I feel as if I've been alive forever. In fact, you and I were part of this existence for only a week now. Why is that?**_

"Well, to be honest, Darminus has been a part of me for eight years now, but I've BEEN him for a week. It's been...strange, to say the least."

He was once again in front of me, only a few feet away.

 _ **You are a separate entity, then? Interesting…**_

He raised his hand to me, _**I will help you, but I want to know more about you. This craving for knowledge is driving me insane...not really, actually.**_

I was slipping away, back into myself.

"Wait, what do I call you?"

His eyes were amber, I realized, yet they did not burn with the serenity of the others.

 _ **You may call me...Ego.**_

* * *

The fist hit me, jarring me back to reality. I couldn't feel it, strangely enough.

 _ **Alright, I think I should take the reins from here.**_

My hand raised to his chest, Arcane power forcing him to the ceiling. I hadn't moved it, yet it did anyway. I stood up, watching the man fall to the floor.

 _ **Ah, I do love watching the inferior learn a lesson.**_

 _Okay, let's not go crazy. Let's just...focus on the fight._ I saw Henry roaring at the Dwarf, the other Human backing away from him, and Filgitz being chased by the Draenei, Ralid chasing the two of them. If I wasn't in a possibly life or death situation it might have been comical.

Malys was helping up Enya, her hand around her stomach.

"Can you fight?"

There was a slight echo to my voice, but they didn't seem to notice it.

"Yes, just don't let me get kneed again."

I looked back to the asshole, as that was his name now, seeing him get back on his feet.

"Go help out Filgitz, get the Draenei down. I'll take care of the tough guy."

He was standing now, holding a chair with both hands.

"Let's see how you like your furniture."

He threw it, barely giving me enough time to get out of the way. He charged, swinging his right back again. _**Seems to be his calling card.**_

Arcane tendrils coursed from my hand, wrapping around his arm. _Since when can we do that?_

 _ **Wait, watch this.**_

His fist turned around, plunging itself into his face. Repeatedly.

 _ **BAHAHA, did you see that? He was all like "Take this." and now it's like "Oh shit.", hehehe.**_

I had to admit, it was a little funny. He eventually knocked himself out, crashing into a table on the way down. Enya and Malys had brought down the Draenei, sitting on his back with triumphant looks in their eyes. Henry was... _I didn't see that, did you see that?_

 _ **I have no idea what you're talking about.**_

Ralid came up to me, holding a mug.

"I think these are well deserved. Cheers."

He downed his in one swig, wiping his mouth after. I looked into mine, seeing a purple liquid, bubbles included.

"What's this?"

He smiled, a satisfied look on his face.

"Some special wine reserve from the bartender. As a gift for "quieting" them down. Apparently, they'd been in here for a couple hours, disturbing the customers to the point that they'd all left. Oh, this too."

He held out some coins, some silver and others being copper.

I was about to drink it, when I remembered a quest from Suramar. _Hey, can I borrow you for a sec?_

 _ **What do you need?**_

 _Use our magic and infuse it into the wine._

 _ **Why?**_

 _Trust me, it'll be great for us._

Hearing Ego sigh, I felt magic coursing into my fingers. I held my index above the cup, seeing the azure mist fall like tiny droplets into the wine. It began to glow, although faintly.

Ralid stepped forward, looking into the cup. "Hey, why's it look like that? What is it?"

I smirked, sipping the drink.

 _ **Holy shit, that is good. What is it?**_

I decided to answer both of them, "In a way, Arcwine. Although, this is just magically infused wine. It's nothing like the real thing. It restores the mana of whoever drinks it." Taking another sip, I decided that I was going to make this whenever I could.

"What's Arcwine?"

 _Ah shit,_ "Well...umm...it's an ancient Highborne drink, although I've forgotten how to make it. It was drunk by the nobles and commoners alike, even a specially made juice version made for children." I saw the bartender looking at the mug, giving me an idea.

I walked over to him, feeling Ralid's eyes on me. "Hey, try this."

He took the drink, curiously looking it. After a moment, he took a sip. His eyes grew wide.

"Woah, I need some more of that. You wouldn't be interested in enhancing my other stock, would you?"

 _ **What are you doing?**_

I smiled inside, "Well, I'd be glad to, although I have a better idea."

I told him of starting a monopoly on "Arcwine", giving him and I a copyright and trademark on it. I could practically see the dollar signs behind his eyes.

"You crazy bastard, that just might work. I'll have to keep it a secret, but we could start an entire business on it. First, let's go into my office, business and all that."

I looked back at the others, shrugging nonchalantly at their incredulous faces.

 _ **Well, well, well. Where'd you get that idea?**_

 _Well, let's just say I know a place where this stuff is literally GOLD._

* * *

 _ **Our first action sequence, and our first quest, although a bit short. Hearthstone, literally just a game in Azeroth. I don't plan on expanding on it, but I thought it'd be appropriate to have it in a tavern. If anyone can guess who I've modeled Ego after I'll give you a diamond pony...made out of diamonds. Already we've started to change the world of Azeroth, though not too much. I've always wondered, "Why didn't they use the Nightwell to keep making Arcwine? They could have made a monopoly out of it." Plus, I think Darminus could use an income. He's got metaphorical bills to pay, man!**_

 _ **See ya on the next chapter. Bye!**_


	8. Some Very Bad News

**Sorry for taking so long, I wasn't home for a few days this week. I've decided to start answering reviews in chapters so everyone can hear my answer besides the one person. You know, convenience.**

 **edoril: Handsome Jack, actually, as I'm a big fan of Borderlands and the Telltale series. I sided with him at the end, because who wouldn't?**

 **Moar: You've given me an amazing idea involving those two which I think everyone will like. However, I think you mean THREE (#nospoils, #future).**

* * *

 **Some Very Bad News**

* * *

One business discussion later and I was out of there. I was almost asleep halfway through, statistics and ongoing math bore me. Not to mention we had more "Arcwine" during the talk, already adding to my state. It was after dusk by now, the sky already dark.

Currently I was walking to the table everyone was situated at, the drunken assholes already having cleared out. They were watching some more Hearthstone, this time between Ralid and Filgitz. From what I could see, which wasn't much, the duel was heated, both having strong presences on the board, with a quip from Henry every so often.

Enya turned from her mug, "Hey, what were you guys talking about? You were in there for a while."

I slid a chair from a nearby table over, leaning my head on the back. It took me a second to form my thoughts.

"Oh, just business and things...nothing to (hic) worry about."

She raised her left eyebrow, "Are you drunk?"

"No!" I raised my head, indignant, "I'm just a little tired and hiccupy. Are you?"

She smiled, shaking her head.

"No, actually. I've spent many years training my body, so it'll take more than a few mugs to get me going."

For no reason at all, my eyes started to go down her body, lingering on her breastplate. _Is that a fact?_

Ego suddenly cut in, _**What are you doing?**_

His voice hurt my head, echoing inside. _What do you think? I'm wondering what's inside that armor._

An audible sigh, _**Come on, kid, your friends will notice. Have a little dignity.**_

My head was hammering at that point, starting to annoy me. I was starting to get eyed by everyone for my lack of silence, now that he said it.

 _Can you stop with the backtalk? It's killing my brain._

 _ **You know there's a spell for that, right?**_

 _...What?_

 _ **Yeah, why do you never see a drunken mage at meetings? They have a spell to clear their minds, I should've told you now that I think about it.**_

 _Yeah, you should've. Anyway, what's the spell?_

 _ **Well, there's no real name, it's just a focusing spell. Just call it Focus, for now. Just use your magic and clear away your drunken stupidity.**_

Not appreciating the slight, I took his advice and felt for my mana. Having drawn a little, I tried to focus on the card Ralid had just played, using it as a catalyst. Slowly, and surprisingly, my mind DID start to clear, to the point where I could see Henry curiously looking at me.

I waved a hand, reassuring him. _Thanks for that, I feel much better._

 _ **No problem...who's that?**_

I turned my head towards the door, seeing some guards coming towards us. They looked like they meant business, not even glancing around.

"Where is the captive Mage?" declared the Sentinel in the middle.

At once they saw me behind Enya, slightly obscured from view. Two came over and stood in front of us, the other standing besides the door, looking out into the night. They zeroed in on Malys and Enya, the one on the right tense as hell.

"What are the two of you doing? You are supposed to be guarding the prisoner, not helping yourself to the city's hospitality."

I could already sense the tension about to brew, so I stood up to ease it.

"Listen, I decided to come here to spend the last few hours of the day in good company and-"

"Quiet, prisoner!"

The Sentinel didn't look intimidated at all, I was getting flashbacks to my old high school bus driver. _Great, another hardass._

I walked over to stand in front of her, "Look, can I just explain my-"

One elbow to the stomach later and I was on the floor, causing the others to stand as well.

"I said...quiet!"

Ralid rushed over, helping me up, "Hey, you can't treat someone like that, that's unwarranted violence."

She looked him dead in the eyes, "What I do is none of your concern. I am a high-ranking Sentinel of the Kaldorei, what I say goes."

Malys stepped over, a vengeance in her eyes.

"He is under OUR custody, Yel'ther, not yours. You have no right to treat him like that."

 _Yel'ther...I don't_ _ **think I like her.**_

My voice began to change, sounding similar to when I let Ego take control. It frightened me.

 _What are you doing?_

 _ **That bitch...thinking she can treat us like that...we should make her pay.**_

I could no longer hear the others, only a babbling mess of loud voices.

 _ **Yet another person who thinks they have the authority to do as they please...just like THOSE two.**_

 _Who are you talking about?_

 _ **The Druid and the Priestess! They believe they know what is right, but they are a far cry from that.**_

I snapped back to the real world, no longer wanting to hear his rambling. I stood straight, seeing the others had stopped with their arguing, yet looking downtrodden.

"What did I miss?"

Enya was in front of me, her eyes telling me everything.

"They are taking you to the High Priestess and the Archdruid, who have…"requested" your presence. Your trial is about to begin."

* * *

I was in the Temple now, at the highest level. I was in the middle of a semicircle of people, with Mal and Tyrande in their usual spots. Mordent was on their right, a small group of Mages around him.

"We are gathered here today to begin the trial of Darminus, a Highborne Sorcerer. This trial is being held to judge his crimes against Darnassus and the Kaldorei."

Tyrande spoke loud enough that it echoed slightly in the Temple, adding to the power of her voice.

"Yel'ther, read out his crimes."

 _Oh, lovely._ She came from the right, a smug grin on her face. She stopped besides Tyrande, pulling out a small scroll.

"His crimes are as such: illegal casting of magic, insulting the High Priestess, drawing his guards away from their line of duty, illegal tampering of public drink, and starting a brawl in a public inn, and aiding Azshara in the War of the Ancients."

 _Hold on a moment,_ "Hold on, I didn't-"

"You may speak only when spoken to, prisoner!"

I sighed, _I'm really starting to fucking hate that woman._

Tyrande turned her head to me, "What say you in your defense?"

I turned to look everyone in the eyes, seeing their faces. They didn't look nice. _Time to use those formal speech skills of mine._

"First of all, I did not start the brawl in the tavern nor draw my guards away, they were watching me the entire time. A drunk customer attempted to attack me while I walked away from him, with my guard being attacked when they tried to intervene. Secondly, I have not "tampered" with any drink. I enchanted my own and was REQUESTED to do the same with the others. Lastly, what proof do you have that I aided Azshara? I did not help her, in fact I was in the region of Azsuna when she summoned the Legion. I had no part in the war."

This stirred some whisperings throughout the people, some seemingly less hostile. I was left staring at Tyrande, waiting for her answer.

She turned to Malfurion, "What do you think, my love?"

He looked me in the eyes, searching for something within. Finally, after a long moment, he spoke.

"I do not think he is lying, although I believe he is hiding something. However, he is excused of the aforementioned crimes he spoke against as we have eyewitness statements. As we have no proof, we cannot say he aided the Legion."

The crowd began to cry out, shouts of "Why should we trust him?" and "He is Highborne, death to him!" mingling with others. _**You know they won't let you go, don't you?**_

 _Yes, but there's nothing I can do._

 _ **Well...there is one thing…**_

 _We can't kill them, I doubt we'd win._

 _ **Oh, where's the fun in NOT doing that?**_

The crowd had quieted down by now, Tyrande raising her hand for silence.

She lifted both arms, "We have heard your pleas, and we have reached a judgement." She pointed at me with one long, slim finger. "His sentence will be-"

"HIGH PRIESTESS!"

A Sentinel charged through the crowd, falling to their knees in front of her. She was breathing so hard I thought she might pass out.

Tyrande brought the woman to her feet, "What is it? What has happened?"

I could not see her eyes, but I could feel her terror.

"The Legion...has returned."

* * *

 _ **So, we've finally gotten here, the start of Legion. I will not, fortunately, bring Darminus to every area of the Isles, as I didn't like Stormheim or Highmountain. I was just so tired of running around the areas. Val'sharah was okay, but I didn't like the outcome (stupid Tyrande). I will, however, continue to expand on Darminus' background, with the help of a certain...someone who is VERY popular with the Night Elves. We start the journey...next chapter.**_

 _ **See you on the next chapter, feel free to PM me if you have questions. Bye!**_


	9. A Vengeance Taken

_**I once again apologize for the wait, I'm afraid it will be like this for the next month or so. I have "work" on the weekends, suspending me from my computer. Anywho, more reviews to respond to!**_

 _ **DreamWeaverGod: She's not that popular, to be honest, but she does have a major role in BfA. (Don't spoil it if you figure it out #shush)**_

 _ **Scaunders: Appreciated :)**_

 _ **Plums: You have a point, a good one. Luckily, the latest Ego scene WAS the last one...for a while. He's currently dormant after being "locked" into Darminus' mind, but we all know nothing stays imprisoned in WoW, just ask Illidan.**_

* * *

 **A Vengeance Taken**

* * *

The room was silent, not a sound was made. Even the shrine's radiant water below didn't stir. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, the drumming thundering through.

"Then…" Malfurion's eyes were blazing, "the prophecy is coming to fruition."

Instantly, an uproar began in the crowd. Most were rallying the others to prepare for the coming war, few with looks of worry. I could see the courage and determination in their eyes. _These people don't know what's coming._

I looked to Tyrande, who was ordering something to a Sentinel. She ran away, when Tyrande walked forward and grabbed me by the arm.

"Come with me."

Being practically dragged, I just barely saw Enya looking at me with worry. I was taken down to the front of the Temple, guards running every which way. Even an Ancient was lumbering past us. I was forced against the wall, Tyrande holding me against my shoulders, not letting me move a muscle.

"Did you know? Did you distract us so we would not see them return!?"

She shoved me even farther back, my neck straining against the wall, "TELL ME!"

Now I was in a predicament. If I tell her, she'll think I'm some sort of spy for the Legion. If not, she might think I'm lying, which she probably will. _Come on already…_

"Yes, I did know they would return."

She instantly recoiled, drawing a hidden dagger. I panicked, dropping to my knees, "Wait! I'm not a spy or anything! You'd be able to sense Fel magic on me. I just...knew."

She narrowed her eyes, a storm of conflict ongoing behind them. Her grip on her dagger was so tight that her knuckles went pale.

She finally sheathed it, "Goddess give me strength…" She reached forward, pulling my collar up until we were inches apart, "If I find any evidence that you are lying...not even Elune will save you from my wrath."

She dropped me, letting me settle back against the wall. _Called it_. She stared at me for a moment, before I heard a familiar voice.

"Darminus...is that you?"

* * *

 _ **Ten minutes earlier…**_

* * *

"What? You mean that man who's on trial?"

I was sitting in on my bed in my personal room, chatting with my friend and fellow Priestess Analiah. We had been talking for a while now, currently with me brushing her bright green hair. She wore a headband, making my task more difficult as she refused to take it off.

We had eventually gotten to the topic of... _him_...and she wanted to know more. I told her of the events that happened during his sleep, though I left out the more...controversial parts that happened afterwards.

"Yes, I've pledged myself to him. Honestly, he's not as bad as they say."

Her face in the mirror ahead of her frowned, "Then why would he be in the Temple? He must have done something rather bad to not get an immediate sentence."

I sighed, resigning to myself that she might never understand.

"I know he cast magic within the city, but that surely isn't enough to warrant any harsh sentence. I do hope they spare him, Goddess willing."

Analiah tsked, wagging her finger, "Ah ah ah, no using Elune's name in vain. Even she knows the High Priestess has the final say. As should you."

She tried to look serious, but a small smirk on the corner of her mouth said otherwise. I gave her hair a slight tug with my brush, causing her to gasp.

"She also knows that a Priestess should not be brash with her words, but it seems that you've yet to learn that lesson well."

She tried to swat me with her hand, but she couldn't reach back far enough to hit me. After a few fruitless tries she eventually gave up, a few giggles escaping my mouth. She started as well, until the room was filled with our giddiness.

We had just started to calm down when a knock came at the door, a bit more forceful than usual. We both looked at each other, "I got it."

I leapt from the bed, ignoring Analiah's complaints about her hair not being finished. I grasped the door handle pulling it open to reveal a distressed Sentinel.

"Are you alright, warrior?"

She looked inside, seeing that only Analiah was with me.

"The High Priestess requests your presence, my lady, but I'm afraid your friend cannot come along."

I looked back, Analiah pouting with her arms crossed.

"I'll be back soon. I'm sure it isn't very important."

I closed the door behind me, following my "escort".

"Actually, it is VERY important, Priestess. I'd rather that Lady Tyrande explain to you what has transpired."

An unknown dread began to take hold of me, something telling me it involved _him_.

"Does it involve the man on trial?"

She shook her head, "No, it is much bigger than him. I can only hope that we are ready to face it."

We made it out of the Priestess Hall, surprising me to find guards running to and fro throughout the Temple. The Sentinel motioned for me to follow, guiding me towards the entrance to the Temple.

"What has happened? Why does everyone have faces of such grim determination?"

We had just stepped outside, when I turned to the right. I saw the High Priestess...and _him_. My heart thundered, "Darminus...is that you?"

* * *

 _ **Present**_

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes, I had to blink twice to make sure she was real. She was standing there, eyes wide. She was just as beautiful as the night we shared together.

I brought myself to my feet, not taking my sight from her own, "Yes...it is."

We stood there, not moving, until Tyrande came between us.

"Is there something I should know?"

I stood to attention, feeling a definite blush on my cheeks.

"Not at all, it's just that she was the one who took care of me while I was asleep so I'm grateful."

Lanathil nodded earnestly, thinking the same as I. _If we get found out I'm fucked._

Tyrande kept turning to look both of us in the eye, until she finally sighed and brought a hand to her forehead.

"Why do I even care?"

She stepped toward Lanathil, "I don't suppose Shilna has told you what has...happened."

She shook her head, "No, she said it'd be better if you told me."

I could feel Tyrande's eyes rolling, "Of course she did, never liked to be the bearer of bad news."

She pulled her aside, not letting me hear their conversation. All I understood was Lanathil's shock and Tyrande's cold demeanor, not giving me a good feeling. They eventually came back, except for Lanathil, who stood where she was.

Tyrande did the same to me, pulling me aside.

"Do you know that Lanathil is part of a...prophecy."

"Yeah, I remember hearing that when I eavesdropped on these two druids going to her room."

 _FUCK! WHY BRAIN?_ She did not take too kindly to that, her dagger instantly up to my throat.

I raised my hands in defense, "I was behind a door! I couldn't not hear them, they were so loud in the first place! I had no ulterior motives, I was simply trying to leave the Temple."

Lanathil perked up at that, turning around.

"Is that why I didn't find you after I-"

She slapped her hands across her mouth, almost revealing our secret. _At least I'm not the only incompetent one here, jeez._

It looked like Tyrande was about to say something, when a Sentinel walked over, directly towards Lanathil. There was something...off about her, I couldn't place it.

"High Priestess, may I speak with Lady Starfallen,alone? It is of great import."

She didn't even wait for an answer, pacing forward and grabbing Lanathil by the hand. I was about to turn back to Tyrande to get her dagger away from my neck when I saw the Sentinel's eyes as she turned back, a smirk on her face. They weren't silver or orange, they were…

 _Green…_

"WAIT, STOP!"

I pushed Tyrande away, waving my hand towards the imposter. I drew my magic in, preparing a bolt of Arcane to blast her back. She yanked Lanathil in front of her, a living shield. Her teeth were fangs, glinting in a crooked smile.

"Oh, we got us a clever one. Shame, it won't be enough."

Her voice had changed, a resonating baritone. She began to grow wings, horns, and hooves. In only a few moments a Dreadlord stood in front of us, Lanathil in his paws.

"LET HER GO!"

He brushed a hand through Lanathil's hair, the other over her mouth, "Why would I do that when her hair is so smooth? I have plenty of ways to change that. You wouldn't rob me of that, would you?"

A small spark of fel fire was at the tip of his finger, dangerously close to Lanathil.

"Don't try it, demon!"

Tyrande had a bow drawn, from where I didn't know. A few Sentinels had gathered around us, seeing the trouble.

"Come any closer and she dies!"

He held the fire next to Lanathil's eye, her mumbling growing frantic. I only saw red, my vision clouding. My magic was creeping out from me, small azure wisps waving around me.

"Let her go or we'll have to pick up your pieces by the time I'm done with you."

The demon seemed to think it over, "Hmm...no. Ta ta!"

An oval of green, swirling energy appeared behind him, the Dreadlord slowly sinking into it with Lanathil.

"NO!"

I ran forward, my arm outstretched to try and grab Lanathil's hand. _She's reaching for me._ The demon laughed, the sound echoing in my mind.

They were almost through, yet I was so close to grasping her hand. _Only a little more. I won't let you be taken!_

Lanathil was ripped into the portal, the swirling mass closing just as I was inches from her forefinger. They were gone, leaving me standing with my arm still raised towards nothing.

I could barely hear the cries behind me, all calling for me. The demon's laughter was still resounding in my ears, deafening everything else. All I felt was anguish...fear...emptiness.

 _This can't be…_

 _No…_

 _NO…_

"NOOOOO!"

I fell to my knees, the pain too much for me. I had lost the person I cared for most, the woman who I'd spent my first night with. I...had failed. I heard something else then. A small, insignificant voice in the back of my mind.

* * *

No one could fully explain what happened then, as they saw my body begin to... _glow_. Lights of azure and violet had overtaken me, wispy tendrils of magic sprouting from everywhere. They saw me rise, before turning to them. My eyes were no longer amber, they were white...and angry. My voice was no longer recognizable.

 **"This...is YOUR fault...TYRANDE!"**

* * *

 _ **Well...shit. This is taking a turn everyone, and it doesn't seem to be for the better. Lanathil's been...elfnapped, the Legion is here, and Darminus has gone a little...crazy. This isn't Ego by the way, it's...something darker than that. We still don't know what the prophecy is, but we'll know soon enough. As for that Dreadlord, we'll unfortunately be seeing more of him. I hope Lanathil is okay.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, dark as it was. Bye!**_


	10. Whispers in the Dark

_**Hello all! We're finally changing the World of Warcraft as we know it, and we just started Legion! There's one "slight" change obviously, but another one will be coming up lickety-split.**_

 _ **DreamWeaverGod: You're partly right...it's only a part of WHY Darminus flipped shit.**_

 _ **Wat: ….What?**_

 _ **Crown: That's not UNtrue.**_

* * *

 _ **Whispers in the Dark**_

* * *

 _Sleep…_

The gentle, soothing voice cradled me in the darkness of my mind. I felt so light, so carefree in its grasp.

 _Sleep…_

It sounded so familiar, so comforting.

 _Sleep...let us show the way to your glory._

I opened my eyes, a sea of light blinding them for a few moments. The glare passed, revealing a marvel. I was in a golden city, magic light posts guiding walkways and roads. It was filled with tall buildings and towers, each more beautiful than the first. The people looked just like me, wearing robes of extravagant colors and shades. They smiled and laughed, so jovial were their voices. When they looked upon me they waved and bowed, some even kneeled.

The sky was bright and clear, the sun radiating warmth on my skin. The clouds formed paintings in the sky, so real were the "strokes" that made them. Every cobblestone in the pavement was perfectly shaped, the spaces between so small it astounded the eyes to see it. Trees were planted in small patches alongside bushes, trimmed to precise measurements.

The clothes I had were magnificent, robes of white and gold and shining sapphire. I looked around, not believing what I was seeing.

 _Turn around…_

I did so, heeding the voice. A massive tower took root in the center of the city, so high it pierced the clouds surrounding it. The walls were gold and amethyst, casting splendid reflections on the buildings surrounding it. It was beautiful, perfect.

 _This is but the beginning…_

I was suddenly in a grand room, full of desks and shelves filled with books and scrolls. Thousands of candles lit the ceiling, a miniature sun in this miniature world. There were columns circulating around a single object. A throne, tall and ornate, a great rug leading me up it's steps. I sat down on the cushions, so cozy I nearly fell back to sleep. My eyes were low and dizzy, almost drawing closer and closer...

"Would you care for some wine, My Lord?"

My eyes shot open, her voice bringing me back to the world. I raised my head, seeing her beautiful form. She was wearing a new, familiar dress that revealed most of her skin and cleavage. Bracelets accompanied it, large ovals of violet surrounded by small gems. She wore a circlet matching a broad necklace, the same gems embedded within.

"Lanathil...I thought you had been taken."

She smiled, "Oh, that was a long time ago. Don't you remember? How you rescued me and defeated the demon? I still do."

She climbed the steps, kneeling in front of my legs.

"You still remember how I thanked you, don't you?"

She played her hands up and down my thighs, trailing in spots that made me hum with pleasure.

 _This can be yours, Darminus...if you but listened…_

"I'm listening." I replied, watching Lanathil start to unbuckle my pants. The greed in her eyes pleased me.

 _We will have a task for you...you must not waver from it...or you risk losing her…_

She had started to pump me, wrapping her tongue around my shaft as she worked it. I had barely enough focus to listen to the increasingly tempting voice, "What is this...hmm...task you ask of me?"

 _We will give you instructions...not now, while you still linger in the forests…_

 _Reach the Isles...there your destiny awaits...and your prize…_

Lanathil was bobbing at increasing speeds, urging me to let go inside her mouth. I was trying to hold it back, to make this moment last longer but I couldn't, so frenzied was her passion for me. At the final second, just before release...everything vanished.

* * *

I opened my eyes, purple fabric obscuring my vision. I pushed it away, finding myself in familiar surroundings. I was back in Lanathil's room, lying on top of her bed. I looked over, expecting to see her sleeping, but there was nothing. The events of before came back to me, feelings of hopelessness returning back to my heart.

The door opened, yet no one was there. Then Malfurion came around the side, entering the room. He looked around, taking in the details.

"I know what you did with her."

I instinctively went to protest, but he silenced me with a raised hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not so uptight as Tyrande. Love has no rules in my eyes."

He took a seat in the chair next to the mirror, leaning forward.

"What I do worry about is your fate."

That peaked my interest, causing me to sit up and take the blankets off me.

"What do you mean?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, which looked strange for someone with his...attachments.

"You caused quite the stir when L-when she disappeared."

I could see the conflict in his eyes, trying not to tell me what I did.

"What did I do?"

He raised his head, his look telling me everything.

"I hurt someone, didn't I?"

He nodded, turning to the door. Tyrande walked in, but not the way I remembered.

She had an eyepatch, a rough looking thing. There was no glow behind it, only adding to the remorse in my chest. She stared at me, no emotion in her eye. I lowered my head, the shame that I lost control, AGAIN, coursing through me.

"I don't blame you."

I raised my head, surprised to hear those words from her.

"Why? I took your eye, how could you forgive me?"

She too took a seat, although it was on the corner of the bed, away from us both.

"Why? Because I know how you felt, losing someone you held dear. No one can control those emotions, nothing can rein it in. Besides…"

She lifted her hand, staring across its features.

"I let her be taken. I deserve the Goddesses' punishment, for letting the prophecy be erred."

That triggered something in me, focusing my attention on it, "What is the prophecy, anyway? I've heard you guys mention it."

She sighed, looking at the rafters in the ceiling.

"Where do I begin? Long ago, after the Legion was pushed back from this world, we received a sign from Elune, a message. She said to us, "There will be a child born under a falling star, pale as moonlight. She is the key to the Legion's defeat, though she will not know. There will be a stranger, with eyes of glowing amber who will be the savior...or…""

She paused, letting me know what I could be.

"I could be the Betrayer, isn't it?"

She nodded, letting me absorb this information. I remembered the dream I had, remembering the soothing voice that guided me. I could not deny I wanted that, I wanted everything that was there, but I don't know if I could manage to betray my heroes to get it.

I looked back into her eyes, "I will not betray you, no matter what happens. I swear this."

She and Mal smiled, reassured with my vow. Mal stood up, "Well, if that's settled, we must start preparing."

They began to walk away, leaving me with my questions."

"With what?"

He didn't look at me, but I felt his steely courage.

"With the war."

* * *

I eventually climbed out of the bed, wanting to see how everything was going. Plus, I was friggin hungry. Along the way I kept getting glares from people, not a single one sparing me with their hatred. I could understand, but that didn't mean I needed it. I exited the Temple, seeing a long procession of Sentinels and Huntresses entering the Darnassus portal to Rut'theran Village. They were either carrying supplies or guiding war machines.

"I see you've finally gotten up."

I turned to find Tyrande to my right, a small flashback of when she had her eye coming to me. The grim visage she wore now disheartened me, and she noticed.

"I wish these were happier times, perhaps we could have reconciled over a meal, but now…"

She looked over her troops, "Now we must prepare to defend our home once more, so short a break for people such as we. We had 10,000 years to prepare the first time, now we had only a couple decades."

She glanced back, "Every person will play their part, no matter where they may be. I must meet with the other leaders of the Alliance to plan our attack, to determine what we should bring. Hopefully, it won't take too much this time."

She started to walk away, but The Broken Shore was vividly instilled in my mind.

"Wait!"

She turned back, eyebrow raised.

"The Broken Shore...that is where they will attack. Bring EVERYTHING...you WILL need it."

Her face changed to surprise before noddin in thanks. I knew my own mission, the sentence given to me, so I headed down to Rut'Theran.

Normally I would teleport to Dalaran, but I didn't have my Hearthstone nor did I know the spell to do so. I hopped onto the ship to Stormwind, suddenly realizing the trip would take a while.

"And I didn't bring anything to entertain myself."

A sailor walking by heard me, clapping me on the back.

"Oh, don't worry lad, the seasickness will be entertainment for all of us, you'll see."

He snickered as he left, leaving me staring into the water below.

"Great."

* * *

 _ **Well, we're starting to see what's going on with Darminus. (Wish I had dreams like that COUGH) Anyway, we now know the little prophecy Elune gave us, revealing certain parts of the story (THANKS ELUNE...bitch). I've been playing a game recently that gave me the idea for the dream, I thought it was perfect for this chapter.**_

 _ **Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think. Ta ta!**_


	11. Getting Familiar

_**I've been wondering if I should change the summary seeing as the story has gotten more serious...hmm, maybe I will. Anyways, we're back with the next installment!**_

 _ **Skyrere: Thank you kindly, updates will ALWAYS come in. :)**_

 _ **Verk: Thank you, too. Glad to see everybody is enjoying the story.**_

* * *

 **Getting Familiar**

 _Oh, thank you lords of the cosmos for letting this ride FINALLY end._

The ship I had taken the trip in had finally pulled into Stormwind Harbor, which saved my insides from making a pitstop on the deck floor. I don't get seasick, but that was the WORST voyage I'd ever been on. We kept getting rough waves while we were crossing the Great Sea, making more than a few of us lose our lunch. I remember hearing a couple deckhands talking about a huge mess made by a Worgen, but I hadn't seen one the entire time.

 _Then again_ , I thought, _I was cooped up in my cabin almost exclusively._ I'd stayed in my own room, reading whatever books I could find. I may be a hardcore gamer, but I like to read on the side. Mostly, however, the ship had a historical and non-fiction sort. What I found that appealed to me I usually had to read two or three times just so I didn't stay bored doing nothing. I wanted to find the Royal Library, hoping it had more than simple history and lore.

As the ship docked I was one of the first to get off, carrying the satchel given to me. Before we had left Rut'theran, I had been met in my quarters by Enya, who gave me the satchel. "A going away gift" she had said, thanking me for the stories and new experiences I had given her. It looked like a Darnassian Satchel, but it had a strap and was insisted to be made by herself. She had given me some home cooked meals within, not to mention a healing potion or two. We had stood there for a few moments in silence before she took off, saying she had to get back.

I gave the bag a little pat, a silent thank you to Enya. The meals had been fantastic, even though they were mostly veggies. I wondered if I would see her again, but more than likely I wouldn't. WIth that solemn thought I walked into the "hub" of the docks, trying to remember how to get to the keep. I've been here so many times in WoW, but I always get lost, especially now with the sheer size of the city. Everything was bigger, which was something I'd have to get used to.

Looking around, a guard walked up to me. "New around here, eh?"

Underneath his helmet he had some scruff on his face and piercing green eyes, not to mention he was fairly tall and bulky...for a Human. The realization of the thought hit me, I no longer thought of myself as Human. It was a strange feeling to say the least. Recomposing myself, I gave what I hoped was a warm smile.

"No, but I'm afraid I always get lost in this city. So many twists and turns."

The guard chuckled, "I know what you mean, it's so big you can't see where you're going. Where are you heading?"

"The Royal Library."

He rubbed his chin, seemingly in thought. "Well, there is a shortcut to the Keep you can take. It bypasses most of the transit in the street, fortunately." He put his hand on my shoulder, which surprised me, pointing towards the stairs into the city. "Alright, head up the stairs there, take a left into Cathedral Square. Now, head into the road a little, you'll see a long alleyway. It goes straight into the Dwarven District, saving you some time. You got that?"

His eyes creeped me out, they were searching for something. I nodded, the directions pretty simple. I gave him a simple thank you, receiving a salute in return. I did as told, although I was a little tired from the stairs. _Who's idea was it to not build some sort of elevator system?_

I walked into Cathedral Square, trying not to look dumbfounded at everything. I did, however, receive some looks of my own. A few people looked at me every now and then, though I couldn't think of why. I'm a Night Elf, sure, but we're pretty common around here. It wasn't until I saw a woman making a gesture towards her hair that I understood. They'd never seen a Night Elf with white hair before. A fairly insignificant detail, if I was honest.

I found the alley pretty quickly and was already dreading it. It was dark, for one thing, having been squeezed between a tall line of buildings. It didn't look so clean, either. There was trash strewn about, more than one rat scampering between it. I hated rats, they're just so unclean. As much as I wanted to just give up on the shortcut, it would save me some time. There was a line of transit going through the main gate, just as the guard had said.

Swallowing my discomfort, I began my trek through the alleyway. It was mostly alright, except for the occasional rat running in front of my feet. I kept thinking I heard footsteps behind me, but whenever I looked back there was nothing there. Shrugging it off each time, it wasn't until I reached the middle of the alley that I definitely heard something.

Turning around, I was met with a fist to my face. Falling flat on my back, laughter suddenly erupted around me. Blinking my eyes open to focus, five heads were staring down at me.

"Alright, get up and give us your goods."

 _Five Humans...outnumbered and on my ass...fuck._

I was pulled to my feet by two of the bandits, wobbling a little from the dizziness I still felt. One, a girl, started patting me down all over. Normally I would be happy in this situation, but as I was being robbed I was a little annoyed.

"I don't have anything, I-"

I saw one of the bandits. He had a scruffy face...and piercing green eyes.

"You? You son of a-"

One of the other bandits clapped a hand over my mouth, shushing me. The "guard" gave a salute, chuckling madly.

"I love playing guardsman, it's just so easy to fool any newcomer or lost sop into coming through here."

The girl stood up, having searched and found nothing but the bag on me.

"He's clean, only a few potions and some coins on him."

Green Eyes scoffed, "You joking? He must have something on him, just look at that armor of his."

Frisky shrugged, "I'm serious, he has nothing on him. You told us you'd bring a "well to do" target, Micky."

I chuckled, drawing their ire. "You thought a Night Elf would have a lot of gold on them? We live in TREES."

A snarl from behind grabbed my attention, a large female Worgen in my face.

"That's very funny, isn't it? Is the rest 'idden away somewhere?"

 _I cannot believe I'm being robbed by five morons._ "Why, are YOU going to search me? I could have anything hidden down my trousers."

The pure shock on everyone's face, especially Micky's and the Worgen's was DELIGHTFUL. I always wanted to use that line, the circumstances simply demanded it. I was, however, met with a quick and firm grasp to the balls, the numbing pain taking my breath away.

"You're going to 'ave nothin' in a second if you keep that up."

Her large, CLAWED hand finally let go, relieving me that nothing had been injured. Micky was eyeing me though, which I didn't like.

"I wonder how much that armor would go for?"

I looked down, seeing he meant everything.

"Oh, come on! I just got used to these shoulderpads, I spent that entire voyage WEARING them. Don't leave me with no pants."

He seemed to consider it, before clapping his hands together.

"You're right, I won't leave you with just your pants on."

He pointed behind me, "She will."

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **You know, you easily could have gotten out of that.**

I opened my eyes, seeing part of the sky between the buildings. I leaned up, finding myself with only my underwear on. I sighed, realizing that I was now, essentially, a homeless person.

 _I highly doubt that and I do not need this right now._

I mentally forced a "barrier" from him, a skill I'm getting pretty good at. I stood up, now having a new goal. First, find those five. Second, beat the ever living SHIT out of them. Finally, get a good book to read...and some food. That thought alone made my stomach growl, already furthering the predicament I was in.

 _I wonder if Tyrande has made it here yet._

* * *

 _ **Hello again, I know this chapter is a little short, but I feel that was the best place to leave off. I had to do some world building, the alley and all that, as Blizzard makes Azeroth "convenient" for the playerbase. I think every location has extra parts that just didn't "make" its way into the game.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to ask any questions you like (or even what you think) in the review section or by PMing me. See you in the next chapter, bye bye!**_


End file.
